


A Night At The Opera

by filthybonnet



Category: Hannibal (2001), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, The Silence of the Lambs (1991)
Genre: Car Sex, Clannibal, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hand Jobs, Nipple Play, Operas, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthybonnet/pseuds/filthybonnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a lovely dinner, Hannibal and Clarice head to the opera house to see a production of "Carmen." However in a mood, Hannibal makes it difficult for Clarice to concentrate. The events then set the atmosphere fro the rest of the night. Set post "Hannibal" novel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act One: Tapas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessamiele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessamiele/gifts).



> The idea for this story came from the response I wrote to my RP partner's posting "(NSFW) Tell my muse a sexual fantasy you have involving them."

Clarice Starling cut her afternoon run short; she and Hannibal Lecter had tickets for the opera tonight, “Carmen.” She found it an unusual choice for The Doctor, it seemed almost too famous an opera for him to enjoy but she was looking forward to it. As Clarice entered the living room a mixture of spices wafted from the kitchen, when came to date nights The Doctor always had something special up his sleeve. 

Clarice smiled and turned and went upstairs to clean up instead of into the kitchen to ask what smelled so good. Half of the fun for him was the surprise. Once in their bedroom she stripped off her sweaty running clothes and tossed them into the laundry hamper; she liked to make things slightly easier for their cleaning staff when she could. Her own mother was once a maid and she knew it wasn’t easy. And God knows she and Hannibal were messy and lazy; leaving half eaten dinner plates on the terrace and she was sure they had found several pairs of panties in suspect places. 

As Clarice went to enter the bathroom, she was greeted by what could be described as a little black dress hanging on the bathroom door. “Oh Hannibal,” she sighed in frustration. She stepped closer to read the note pinned to the dress.

_Your presence in this dress is requested for dinner and then as my date for “Carmen.” Yes, this dress is unconventional for a night at the opera, but so was “Carmen” when it first opened in 1875. – Love H._

After her shower, Clarice slipped the dress on and studied herself in the mirror. She found it reminiscent of the cream colored one he had picked out for her years earlier; the v shaped low cut neckline exposing her décolletage. And instead of a beaded jacket there was a black velvet capelet. This black dressed possessed a thigh high slit along the right side that the cream one did not. She stuck her leg out of the slit admiring that her running still kept them shapely and toned and the dress made it look extra good. Clarice put her hair up in a simple bun leaving some tendrils hanging before slipping on her black Louboutin kitten heels. She put in her pair of ruby drop earrings to match the red soles of her Louboutins. _I’ll wait till after dinner to put on the capelet. I know where The Doctor’s eyes will spend dinner without it and it’s so much fun teasing him._

**_***_ **

“Hannibal, it smells wonderful!” Clarice walked into the dimly lit dining room and pulled him into an embrace kissing him passionately. When she pulled away she held onto the lapel of his tux jacket “And you are ever the handsome devil. So what are we having?”

Dr. Lecter pulled away from Clarice and made a study of her from head to toe. He smiled large with his little teeth, “Exquisite. Do you like the dress, Clarice?”

“It’s reminiscent of the cream one you selected for our first dinner. And I must admit to feeling a little underdressed and overexposed for the opera but at the same time just as sophisticated.”

Sure enough Hannibal’s maroon eyes landed on her chest, “Well, where’s the capelet?”

She tilted her head down and looked back up at him, only her eyes moving, “I thought it could it wait till after dinner.” She then smiled ever so coyly at him. “Now tell me, Doctor which side of the table is the candlelight set to best play off my décolletage for your viewing pleasure?”

_There you go again Clarice subverting me, reading me well. Luckily I have a surprise up my sleeve._ He rubbed his hands and rocked back and forth on his heels. He even felt his cheeks flush ever so slightly. “The…um…right side,” he said walking over and pulling out the chair for her. Before sitting down himself, he opened the bottle of wine at the front of the table, “Tonight we drink Sangria, to go with our variety of Tapas for dinner.” Dr. Lecter poured them each a glass before sitting down himself, “Tapas are traditionally a Spanish appetizer, a light snack in-between lunch and supper, but I figured have enough and you have dinner.”

“Is this because ‘Carmen’ is set in Spain despite being a French opera?” Clarice asked wrapping her fingers around the stem of her glass. “You should do themed dinners more often, this is fun.”

“There is no fooling you is there, Clarice?” Hannibal smiled softly his eyes darting from her face to her neckline. _There was no point in hiding where I am staring, I might as well enjoy the visual feast of flesh._


	2. Act Two: Sangria

“Was the limo ride necessary?” Clarice asked as she linked her arm with Hannibal’s outside of the Opera House. “We have cars we usually drive and valet.”

“True but sometimes it is fun to make an entrance.”

Hannibal and Clarice were known among the opera scene as Expats Dr. Emanuel Muller the retired doctor and his lovely young wife Charlotte, whose own career plateaued around the time of her husband’s retirement so she just followed him to South America. Even in Buenos Aires they turned a few heads but soon they had friends among the social elite of the opera scene. They enjoyed some small talk with these friends before settling down into their box seats.

“I still can’t believe you want to see ‘Carmen,’” Clarice said smoothing out the capelet. She loved the feel of the velvet.

“And why wouldn’t I?”

“It’s just such a named dropped opera, so well known I didn’t think it would interest you.”

Dr. Lecter fiddled with his bow tie, “There is a reason it is so well known. Its premiere stirred the opera world because the characters broke so greatly from tradition. And you know how I enjoy anything that causes a little chaos.” 

Clarice rolled her eyes, a smirk on her face.

**_***_ **

As the Act One progressed Clarice found herself engrossed more in the story line than the music. Hannibal was right; the characters were quite different from other opera characters she had seen. Hannibal took Clarice’s hand into his, she looked down quickly and smiled. 

However his hand did not remain there long, he lifted it and tucked the loose tendrils of her hair behind her ear. Dr. Lecter then twirled Clarice’s earring with his fingers as he kissed the nape of her neck. His lips started Starling. _Such affection during a show, Hannibal? How distracting; Carmen just stabbed another women with a knife!_

The Doctor wrapped his arm around her shoulders and then his hand quickly slid across her chest and under the capelet. Clarice quickly grabbed his hand and held it in hers. “Hannibal!” She whispered. She turned and looked at him, her eyebrows arched. _What was this?_ This didn't deter the determined Doctor. He quickly pulled his hand from hers and once again was it was under the capelet. Dr. Lecter was no fumbling school boy; his thumb and forefinger were quickly inside her dress stroking her peaked nipple.

“Hannibal!” Clarice whispered. “Rude!” 

He leered at her. _Oh how I love when she tries to use my disgust of rudeness against me. If she really thought it was rude she would have pulled away._ She leaned in closer; her breathing shallowed ever so slightly. 

“See how graceful Carmen moves for José? How every move is calculated to entice,” Hannibal leaned into Clarice’s body and whispered into her ear. 

She turned her head sideways, close to his, her eyes still on the stage, “That’s because she wants something.” Clarice’s well-manicured hand was on Dr. Lecter’s knee, gripping it.

The Doctor now rolled her tender nipple before pulling on it slightly. He felt her chest rise as she gasped inhaling through her mouth; her head resting against his as her nails dug into his knee. He couldn’t help but give himself a self-congratulatory smile. 

“She’s merely offering José something in return for something,” his voice in hushed tones. “A little quid pro quo. You of all women should be sympathetic, Clarice.” 

_He’s now talking through the show? Who is this man and what has he done with my Good Doctor?_

Hannibal removed his fingers from her taut spot and slipped his hand out of the dress and capelet, resting it on top of her hand on his knee as if nothing happened. Clarice lifted her head from his, trying to return her full concentration to the stage but her nipple throbbed, wanting more attention and the other felt neglected. She crossed her legs but that only drew more attention to tingle between her legs. She sighed and uncrossed them. 

As the curtain came down on Act One, the house lights came up. Hannibal stood and smiled at Clarice, “I’m a bit parched, I’m going to get a glass of wine. Do you want one as well, Clarice?” He noted her breathing pattern had not returned quite to normal. 

“Yes, thank you.” 

Once Dr. Lecter disappeared from the box, Clarice reached under the capelet with both her hands and readjusted the top of her dress. The Doctor had not bothered to and left her one breast about to fall out. She then smoothed out the capelet and her thoughts wandered. _The audacity of this man to arouse me here at the opera! Yes, we are alone in box seats, but still! His proclivity for my breasts, even in public! Oh it was titillating but this was unlike him._

Hannibal returned with the wine and handled a glass to her, “They were offering sangria. I got us each a glass.”

“Is there something special about tonight, Hannibal?” She asked before taking a sip of her drink.

“No, Clarice why do you ask?” 

“It’s just that you seem to be extra chipper, extra…affectionate.”

He chuckled lightly, “Nothing wrong with enjoying a splendid production of Carmen with such wonderful woman by my side.” Dr. Lecter slid back into his seat. He turned and looked at Clarice intently, “Now let us prepare for the start of Act Two.”


	3. Act Three: Mariscos

During Act Two, unlike during Act One, The Doctor kept his hands to himself. Every so often Starling would glace over and there they would be folded his lap or each one resting on a knee. At one point Hannibal caught her looking at his hands and quickly shifted their position. 

_Ah, Clarice, does somebody want more attention?_

At the movement of his hands, her eyes darted quickly back to the stage. _Focus, Starling, focus; enjoy the show. Hannibal’s hands will be there to touch me when the evening is over._

Hannibal shifted in his chair, a smirk on his face and he noticed how adamant Clarice was at not looking at him. Such willpower. As the curtain came down on Act Two and the applause died down, Dr. Lecter stood. “I’m going to go the restroom, did you want me to get you a drink on the way back?” 

Clarice smiled at him, “No thank you, I’m good.”

“Are you sure?” His fingers were on the back of her neck, caressing it lightly. He felt her electric response instantly.

Clarice’s breath caught in her throat as she sat up straight, her shoulders rising, “Yes,” she whispered. 

The Doctor smiled to himself as he exited their box. Yes, she was still on edge.

*******

Through Act Three Clarice sat erect in her chair and while she focused on the stage, Hannibal knew he could distract her. He lifted his hand from his side and ran his index finger up and down the portion of her thigh the slit in her dress exposed.

Starling gasped and held her breath, the hairs on her arms standing up. _Oh he truly is evil._ She slid down to the edge of her chair, her legs parted slightly allowing the dress to fall between them. Hannibal placed his whole hand on the side of her thigh, caressing it lightly, keeping his eyes on the stage. However from the corner of his maroon eyes he took note of changes in Clarice’s breathing with the rise and fall of her breasts. She wasn’t even trying to resist. His hand crawled up as far as it would go before cupping it inside the dress on top of her thigh. Starling reacted to that.

“Do Carmen and José even love each other?” She leaned over, her breathless voice on Hannibal’s ear. “They seem to have spent more time being cruel then expressing love.” 

The Doctor’s index finger found its way between her thighs sliding against the satin of her panty’s crotch. “Do you really think so? You know we sometimes disagree with the ones we love.”

“True,” she whispered her breathing ragged. “But they always seem to be at conflict. And now it looks like they are escalating to an argument.” 

“It’s called storytelling, Clarice,” Hannibal pushed the fabric aside just enough to manipulate his middle finger in-between her folds. She gasped loud in response before bringing her hand to her lips. His eyebrows arched in surprised response to discovering she was slightly wet. _My, my Clarice was the nipple play that stimulating? Or was it the rush that we were doing it somewhere we shouldn’t?_

He rubbed his finger up and down her clit her wetness significantly reducing the friction and bringing her increased pleasure. Her head tilted back, audible whimpers escaped her lips despite one of her hands covering her mouth. The fingers of her other hand dug into the cushion of her chair.

“Silence, Clarice. There are other people around us trying to enjoy the show,” he whispered mocking before nibbling on her ear. 

She lifted her hand off the chair, formed a fist and punched him in the thigh. This only made him caress her faster heightening her arousal. 

“That was rude, Clarice,” his lips still on her ear. “I could stop now and leave you flustered during Act Four. You can be amusing when you’re flustered, the way your accent thickens, how you sometimes revert back to calling me Doctor. But that would be rude of me. After all I was the one who started this little risqué game,” his middle and ring fingers slid just the slightest south and pushed up into her moist cunt. “I better be able to finish it.”

Clarice pulled her hand her mouth and pushed her lips into Hannibal’s to muffle any sounds of pleasure that may escape. The kiss passionate, Clarice biting his lips, working her tongue into his mouth as his fingers increased the pressure against her anterior vaginal wall. Carmen and José’s argument raged on in song around them but these two lovers now only had one focus. Both of Clarice’s hands now held tight to Hannibal’s thigh bracing herself for her building climax yet trying to focus on how to stay quiet. 

Dr. Lecter smiled as they continued to kiss relishing in the fact his vocal partner would now have to be quite upon release. He felt Clarice tighten around his fingers and then release and as she did she pulled away from his lips, a slight gasp coming from mouth as she buried her face into his shoulder. Hannibal removed his fingers so Clarice could fully feel the tremors of her orgasm. He stuck each finger in his mouth, one at a time, sucking them clean, savoring her taste.

As she calmed down, she turned her head to finish watching the remains of Act Three, The Doctor using his clean hand to caress her back. As soon as the curtain fell for intermission, Clarice stood up, “I’m going to go the restroom. I need to clean up.”

Hannibal smirked at her, "Make it back in time for Act Four."


	4. Act Four: Flan

As they waited for their limo, Hannibal and Clarice smiled and talked with other regular opera attendees they knew. Despite sitting through Act Four unmolested, she still felt flushed and tried to make as little eye contact as possible. Once inside the limo she let out a sigh as she rested her head on Hannibal’s shoulder. 

“And what was that for, My Little Starling?” The Doctor asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

“Never has the opera been so physical,” Her blue eyes locked onto his maroon ones. 

He chuckled lightly as he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, “Some nights the opera can be emotionally and physically demanding.”

“Really, Hannibal?” She rolled her eyes and sat her hand on his thigh. _Strange man, pleasuring me in a public place. I wonder how he will respond to it._ She moved her hand up higher resting it on his crotch. She rubbed her hand up and down and was surprised he did not stop her. She turned her body to face him slightly before pulling his pants' zipper down. 

“Clarice…”

“Quite, Doctor,” she whispered as she pulled his dick out of his underwear and pants. As gracefully as she could she spit into her hand before wrapping it around his shaft. 

As she stroked up and down Hannibal took in a sharp breath and closed his eyes. _Quid pro quo, Clarice._ Of all the things he had done in his life, getting a hand job in the back of a car was not one of them. He grew harder than he thought he would from such banal event. “That feels nice…” he whispered. Clarice smiled wide to herself as she moved her hand faster feeling his girth grow. He sighed as pre-ejaculate ran down over her fingers and headed towards his the fly of his pants.

The Doctor opened his eyes and looked down, “I’m going to ruin these pants.”

“Oh my, that’s right Hannibal Lecter has never experienced sticky, tedious fumblings in the back seat of a car.” Clarice leaned over and whispered in his ear, “They aren’t so tedious when you’re on the receiving end are they, Doctor?” She unwrapped her fingers from his throbbing cock, “You owe me a gold add-a-bead!” She lifted her hand up and wiped the mixture of her spit and his precum on his pants thigh just as the limo came to a stop. Clarice had been paying attention to how close they were to the house. She giggled, grabbing her purse before bolting out the door.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter sat dazed for a few seconds before realizing what happened. “Damn it, Clarice!” he exclaimed. He frantically readjusted himself so at least his obvious erection was not outside of his pants. He knocked on the partition paying the driver the second half of his faire and a generous tip. _I know we’re not the first nor will be the last to fool around in the back of his limo but extra money should make up for the lack of decency on our part._

Upon making it into the house, The Doctor rushed up stairs undoing his bowtie, vest and unbuttoning his shirt. Just inside the doorway of their bedroom he was greeted with Clarice’s shoes, dress and panties on the floor. She stood back to him in front of the glass terrace door, she held onto the frame both sides of the frame, curtains pushed open overlooking the city. He licked his lips as he studied the curves of her body against the bright city lights. Clarice had always been proportional and toned; never fat and never too skinny. She knew exactly what she was doing with her silhouette.

She turned and looked over her shoulder, “I thought we could make love on the veranda since you’ve been in a mood tonight for exhibitionism. Where that mood came from I wish I knew; that’s not like you, Hannibal.”

The Doctor discarded his jacket, vest and bowtie to the floor. He finished unbuttoning his shirt walking closer to her as he did. Cufflinks fell to the floor with a clink, his shirt quickly covering them. His gaze was intense, piercing as Clarice continued to look at him over her shoulder. “Sometimes one needs to change the mood, Clarice. If you didn’t enjoy our little box seat tryst, say the word and it will never happen again.”

Her head turned slightly and her chin came down, a smile on her lips. He was behind her quick, hands running down her curves, before wrapping them around her body, pushing himself into her. He bent over and rested his chin on her shoulder, “That’s what I like to hear.”

She finished turning her head and looked out the glass door. His erection pressed into her but he made no moves to finish what they had been teasing at all night.

“Did you enjoy ‘Carmen?’” Hannibal simply asked looking out the glass with her.

Clarice lowered her arms, the curtains coming back down. She laced her fingers with his, “Greatly. It was messy like us.”

“What do you mean messy like us?”

“There was no purely innocent party in ‘Carmen’, no virtue or vice…”

“What about the smugglers?”

Clarice let go of his hands and turned to face him, “And what about you my very own serial killer? My Hannibal ‘The Cannibal’ Lecter.” 

“Two can play that game.” The Doctor pulled her into his arms, his lips on her ear, “Death Angel, I recall is what the headlines read.”

Her fingers were on his belt buckle, undoing it without even looking, “See messy and that’s not even the tip of our iceberg. But I prefer our ending, tragedy in the past.” She undid the buttons on his slacks, pushing them and his underwear to the floor. Clarice wrapped her fingers around his erection’s girth caressing it back to full hardness, “So about that love making on the terrace?”

Hannibal arched an eyebrow, “Are you sure, Clarice? Just because the night started one way doesn’t mean it has to end the same.”

“Then what do you have in mind, Hannibal?” She purred in his ear.

The Doctor walked away from Clarice and to his night stand. He removed a significant length of bondage rope and returned to Clarice pulled her wrists behind her back. “Unlike José I am not so easily swayed. My Carmen is going to have to drive a harder bargain for her freedom.” He went to work like an old pro weaving the rope around her wrists and tying intricate knots. 

Clarice leaned her head back against Hannibal’s chest and smiled, “And if she doesn’t?”

He kissed her neck and then whispered in her ear, “I sure hope she likes being fucked hard while being tied up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the end wasn't too disappointing, especially for those of you who are used to me writing more detailed smut when it comes to Clannibal. I just felt like no more was needed with this story because it was about story about teasing and the journey, not the destination. 
> 
> Of course if you feel other wise feel free to leave me a comment, read my others fics and check back because odds are I will post something more smutty in the future. Thanks for reading!


End file.
